


Taking Charge (Maybe)

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="littlepinklola.tumblr.com">littlepinklola</a> prompted: Ohhhhh rimming and SEX with kurt or blaine being pinned to the bed with their hands being held above their heads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge (Maybe)

“You really thought -” Kurt straddles the backs of Blaine’s thighs, leans down to press a quick kiss to the back of his neck, lingers there for a moment to breathe against his warm skin. “You really thought you could just walk around in those pants all day and, god, _dance_ like that, and not make me want to -” he stops, kisses Blaine’s neck again, rolls his hips forward so his erection presses against Blaine’s perfectly shaped ass and rubs against him through the layers of clothes.

“I was -” Blaine gasps, pushes back against him. “- was kind of hoping for this...”

“You planned this.” Kurt sits up, moves his hands to cup Blaine’s ass, so firm and so taut and so _much_ of it, well-rounded cheeks stretching the fabric of his sweatpants. “You knew,” he says, sliding off Blaine to grab onto to the waistband of his pants and underwear, yanking them down with one quick pull, leaving Blaine naked from the waist down.

“You knew exactly what it would do to me, dancing in front of me in those pants, making me screw up _every single move_ because you kept shaking your _ass_ in my face -”

“You’re already perfect anyway,” Blaine says, then hisses as Kurt sinks his teeth into his ass lightly, more pinching than biting. “It’s not like you needed the practice anyway.”

“You knew I wouldn’t be able to focus because I was hard the entire lesson, and with all of our friends in the room -” He bites down again, just very light pressure with his teeth, then licks over the spot to erase the sting.

“Did it work?” Blaine asks, still sounding way too smug, and Kurt laughs, he can’t help it.

“What do you think?” He rests his overheated face against the small of Blaine’s back, trying to get back into the moment. _Sexy_. This is gonna be sexy. Seriously, every time one of them tries something like this, tries _taking charge_ a little, it always ends in giggles and slap fights and tangled naked limbs while they kiss through the amusement of _different._

It never stops them from trying again.

“Kurt,” Blaine pleads, wriggling his ass a little, and Kurt nods against his skin, moves down again.

“Impatient,” he comments. “I like it.”

“Then do something about it,” Blaine begs, and Kurt grabs onto his hips, pulls him up until Blaine is face down on the bed with his ass up in the air, and spreads his cheeks apart to reveal his tight, puckered hole, just staring for a second before he gives it a tentative first lick.

Blaine sighs, arching higher to give him better access. “ _Yes_.”

They haven’t done this a lot, but it’s not new. Kurt knows what he’s doing, knows what he wants, knows just what Blaine needs from him. He keeps licking, carefully, tentatively, softly, drawing back whenever Blaine pushes back against him, keeping a firm hold to prevent him from moving too much.

“Please,” Blaine gasps, and Kurt presses his tongue in a little harder just briefly, barely breaching the tight ring of muscle before he withdraws again, smiling as Blaine whimpers underneath him.

“Please what?” he asks innocently before repeating the action.

Blaine just groans and clenches his hands in the comforter. “You’re evil. I hate you.”

“You’re the one who wore the pants,” Kurt reminds him. “This is just payback.”

“Not fair,” Blaine complains, then whines as Kurt buries his head in his ass again, rolls his tongue and pushes in as far as he can without warning and with Blaine still so tight, resisting the intrusion before he relaxes into it.

“ _God_.”

His face between Blaine’s cheeks and his tongue otherwise occupied, Kurt can’t answer anymore, but that’s okay, because Blaine is writhing and babbling now, pleading and pushing back against him, and Kurt lets him.

Maybe they do have to do this more often, because it makes Blaine so desperate and so needy and Kurt can’t deny it, he totally gets off on that.

His own cock is straining against his zipper, hard and throbbing, but he doesn’t want to let go of Blaine to touch himself, no matter how much he’s aching for it. It’ll all be worth it.

He licks inside harder, stretches him open with his tongue, his spit dripping down Blaine’s ass, making his skin slick and slippery, and he grips him harder, spreads him wider to go deeper.

“Kurt,” Blaine moans, “Kurt, _fuck_ , more -”

He has to pull away for a second, suck in some deep breaths, wipe his chin because the cooling saliva starts to feel a bit gross against his face.

Blaine is moving one hand down between his legs to wrap around his cock and Kurt pinches his thigh lightly.

“You can touch yourself,” he says warningly, “but don’t come. I wanna fuck you.”

“I -” Blaine gasps, and Kurt can see his arm moving as he jerks himself roughly. “- don’t know - if I can -”

Kurt presses his thumb against Blaine’s hole, light. torturous pressure, and breathes against the sharp need building in his groin. “I am going to fuck you,” he says, sounding more calm than he feels. “If you wanna come first, okay. But I _am_ going to fuck you once I’m done here.”

Blaine whimpers, nods, the movement of his hand slowing down but not stopping. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Kurt asks, just to make sure. He wants this to be good for them.

“Yes,” Blaine confirms. “Just - don’t stop. please, don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning to,” Kurt assures him, before bending down again to continue his exploration.

It’s just that Blaine has the most perfect ass of anyone he’s ever seen, and that’s when he’s wearing clothes. So what if this is the only ass he’s ever seen naked this close, the only one he’s ever touched and kissed and fucked; he doesn’t need a direct comparison to know that no one else could ever come close to Blaine.

It’s the shape of him, the perfect roundness of his cheeks, the way they feel under his hands, the perfect size to hold and squeeze and the way they’re so firm and yet so soft and Kurt just can’t get enough, he can never get enough of Blaine like this. Blaine open and trusting and so far gone from something Kurt is doing to him, Blaine so vulnerable, gasping his name like he needs him, like it’s okay for Kurt and only Kurt to see him this wrecked and wanting and wild with arousal.

He’ll never get over it. He’ll never get tired of having Blaine like this, of being so close in such a mind-blowingly personal way, of feeling how much Blaine wants him, how much he needs him. How they need each other. There’s just no one else he’d do this with, there’s no one else he could _ever_ love like this.

And he pulls him closer against his face, the scent and taste of Blaine overwhelming and strong as he loses himself to the intimacy of it, Blaine’s hole spit-slick and hot under his tongue, his breath ragged and loud.

“I’m - Kurt, I’m close,” Blaine breathes, and Kurt makes a sound in his throat, indicating he heard him, and licks inside one last time, pushing his tongue in as hard and as far as he can, then places a hungry, sloppy kiss against the rim.

“Wait for me,” he begs, hand searching for the lube and condom he’d dropped onto the bed earlier, knowing what he wanted this to be all along.

“Hurry up, please.” Blaine’s voice is trembling, his arm no longer moving, fingers squeezing around the base of his cock to keep from coming.

“Yes, yes, okay.” Kurt coats his fingers, pushes them inside Blaine to stretch him wider despite Blaine’s protests of “I’m ready, I’m ready, just _please_ -”

“Not gonna hurt you,” he says, trembling with the effort of holding back because he’s so hard it’s uncomfortable, he needs _something_. “Can’t hurt you -”

Blaine is whimpering helplessly and Kurt is ready to scream from the need for friction on his dick, hips thrusting into thin air just hoping for something, _anything_...

He shoves his pants down, relieved groan ripping from his throat as his cock springs free, and his fingers fumble with the condom wrapper, he can’t wait anymore, he can’t he can’t -

There’s no time to lose any more clothes, not this time, and there’s something insanely hot about Blaine still in his striped sweater, naked ass in the air, and Kurt fully dressed with his jeans and underwear shoved down to mid-thigh.

Blaine’s hand is still on his cock and Kurt bats it away, grabs his wrists and holds them above his head as he pushes him down onto the mattress. “Like this,” he gasps, half a request, half a question, and Blaine makes an affirmative noise, crying out as Kurt thrusts into him in one swift motion.

“ _Oh_ , oh god, oh fuck,” Kurt manages between clenched teeth, the tight heat around his previously neglected cock almost too much at first, he’s so close already -

“Move,” Blaine pleads. “Oh god, fuck me.”

And Kurt does, hips jerking forward almost of their own accord, short, stuttering movements, the sharp need deep inside too intense to draw this out any longer.

Blaine whimpers and writhes and arches underneath him and Kurt knows he’s close too, and oh god, this feels _amazing_ , and his spit is still drying on Blaine’s ass and fuck, this _is_ gonna be over quickly.

“Kurt,” Blaine says, just that one word, just his name, and Kurt feels him tense up before he almost bends in half despite Kurt still holding him down and comes with a strangled sob.

His ass is clenching around Kurt’s cock, the sound he makes burning through Kurt’s body in a way that makes his balls go tight and he can’t, he can’t hold back.

Just a few more thrusts, hard and fast and good so good oh god and he’s coming too, so hard he feels it _everywhere_ , every muscle in his body clenching as every cell of him is flooded with sharp-edged, blinding pleasure.

**

They curl together with their bodies still humming with aftershocks until they come down enough for Blaine to help Kurt wiggle out of his pants, sweaters and shirts finally coming off as well before they’re back in each other’s arms, sweat-sticky and content.

Blaine giggles and Kurt slaps his shoulder playfully, because, seriously, _every time_.

“Was it really the pants?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shrugs. “I don’t know. I think it’s just your ass.”

“So if I wear them again tomorrow, there’s no guarantee that this will happen again?”

“You could try,” Kurt suggests.

“Or,” Blaine thinks. “Remember that shirt you bought last summer, the one with the -” he makes a vague motion with his hand “- with the neck?”

Kurt shakes his head. “That’s what does it for you? Really?”

Blaine shrugs. “Wear it and we’ll see.”

Kurt giggles and Blaine slaps a hand against his chest lightly to shut him up, grinning happily.


End file.
